


Mixing My Reality

by SweetCheeseCake879



Series: Mixing My Reality [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and stuff, M/M, More tags later when there is more chapters, Somewhere, Stuff about the other souls, cookies for all, reader is a female, smut will be in here somwhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCheeseCake879/pseuds/SweetCheeseCake879
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could a simple step for tea turn into something bigger. How is it that suddenly you're hanging with some big name monsters while there is nothing really special about you? <br/>Whoa, wait a minute. What you mean?! What about those missing children? <br/>What is going on?! All you wanted was a free cupcake!<br/>Guess nothing is truly free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Free Isn't Always Free

**Author's Note:**

> What up?  
> So this has been a small idea story in my head that I wanted to write.  
> Maybe nothing amazing, but let's see how this turns out, eh?

_"I don't get it! Why can't you stop following me?!"_

_"M-Maybe I'm not following you...You could be reverse following me instead."_

_"...WHAT!?"_

 

 

**BREAKING NEWS!**

**We disturb your normal program for some breaking news of the hour.**

**I-it appears that...if I'm hearing this right, creatures have been spotted emerging from Mt. Ebott.**

**I repeat, creatures have been spotted emerging from Mt. Ebott. More of this latest breaking news later on. Stay tune with us for the latest update from BBA News**

**So it begins...**

 10 years later

 

 

"Ay ay. If you're going to just hang in my cafe without buying something. I'm going to throw you out."

You raise your head and stare at the most cutest nightmare to own a shop. Watching a cup be placed in front of you, you gladly take it and take a unladylike like sip from it. "Oh you wouldn't kick me out. You would miss me too much to do such a horrible thing to such a sleep deprived creature like myself." You reply back as you lean back in your chair and wink at the cute nightmare that goes by the name of Muffet.

"Oh please, out of the 3 years I've been around you. You would be heartbroken without me." Muffet cross her first two pairs of arms cross her chest and the other pair on her hip. Speaking in her high pitch, sassy voice you grew to knew.

"Oh come on. I'm drinking something. See!" You point to your coffee cup and give a innocent smile at her. In which Muffet clicks her teeth before sitting across from you. "You mean the coffee I just gave you?"

"Yeah, and let me tell ya. This has to be my favorite free coffee. You da best Muffet!"

"You're running my poor cafe out of business with all these free stuff Alyssa!"

"Hey now. I'm being innocent old me and done nothing. You keep giving me this for free."

"Only because you look like a miserable cat left in the rain."

"Ouch. Right in my heart. You wound me Muffet." You clench your chest like you were hurt there. Muffet lets out a small chuckle. "Anyways, long night?" Muffet questions as a spider takes away my now empty cup. You rest you head on your hand and nod. What can you say. There are nights when you stay up late, reading manual scripts before you get to work on editing them. Some were just too good to stop. Muffet shakes her head at me like a disappointed mother and points one of her fingers at you. "You need to learn when it's time to stop and sleep. The story isn't going anywhere."

"I knooooooow..." You groan and run a hand though your long hair and lay your head on the table. "You don't understand. Sometimes you just can't!" Muffet gives you a weak karate chop on your head. "Oh yes you can. It's called will power."

"Will power my butt" You give her a weak glare.

"Oh yes, that's right. I wanted to ask you something." You raise a brow at her and sit up a bit, trying to wipe the rest of the sleepiness from your mind. "I have some cup cakes that need to be deliver, but sadly one of my spiders took a order that also needs to be delivered near the same time. Could you be a sweet dear and deliver it for me? I'll even throw in a Spider Berry Cupcake." Muffet gives you a fangy smile. Free coffee, sure, Muffet didn't have...too much of a problem giving you those, but a free dessert. Now she wouldn't do that unless for special occasions and free food sounds pretty good right now. "Don't you have a delivery person? Why not get them to do it? Also, when have you ever delivered cupcakes? You only deliver custom cakes." You question her. Muffet puts one hand over her mouth and giggles. "One is out on delivery and the other will be delivering this next cake. Now it's true I don't deliver anything other than custom cakes, but for this order, I make a exception. So what do you say?"

Leaning against your chair and think about it for a little bit before agreeing to her. "Why not, not like I have to get back to my life after here or anything." You send a wink at Muffet, causing her to shake her head and walks into the background. In a few minutes, she comes out with a pink box with spider wed designs on it and a black bow. You stand up to take the package from her hand. "This is the address for them. Please don't drop this or take long to deliver this. Thank you again for doing this my sweet Alyssa!" Muffet spoke with her high pitch voice and starts to push you out the door. "Text me once you have delivered it so I know it got there!" You rolled your eyes and soon walk to your car. Placing the box on the passenger side and getting seated in your car, you look at the address. "4783 W. 54th St. Not too far from here. Wonder why they couldn't just pick this up. Eh whatever, getting a free cupcake from this." Setting the route in your phone, you soon took off.

"Turn left onto W. 54th St. Your destination will be on the right." Your GPS spoke. You've pulled into a quiet neighborhood and slow down to carefully read each house's number. "4777...4781...Ah! There it is." You pulls to the side and park. You grab the box and get out of the house to look at the house. It was a simple country like house with 2 stories to it and a white fence around it. You look at all the flowers the wraps around the light purple house. You also notice balloons that were tied to the mail box and on the front porch of the house as well. "Someone's birthday or something?" You question to yourself as you step up to the porch and ring the bell. It wasn't long before the door to reveal a woman...a tall woman...a tall GOAT woman. Oh well then. Damn these tall monsters.

"Well hello miss, what can I do for you?" The tall woman spoke. You straighten your stance and hold up the box a bit, "Muffet sent me to deliver these...?" Shit, Muffet forgot to write the name of the person. The woman gives you a warm smile before bending down a little to take the box out of your hands. "Ah yes, just in time as well. Thank you miss!" You grin and rub your neck. "It's nothing. Muffet couldn't deliver these and her delivery people are busy as well." The woman tilts her head at you, a little confuse by that statement. "Oh, you don't work for Miss Muffet?" You blink before shaking your head. "Oh no no. I'm good friends with her though. I just so happen to be chilling in her shop when she asked. Getting a free cupcake out of this." You give her a wink and she lets out a chuckle.

"Well if don't find this strange to ask, would you like some tea? I just brew some fresh tea. I mean you don't have to say yes. I know how humans feel...unsure about entering a stranger's house. Especially a monster's house." She spoke to you, giving a unsure look. Like she hope what she asked wasn't weird or anything. You pulled out your phone to check the time, it shows it was 3:47pm. "Sure, why not. Tea sounds wonderful. Uh...Oh Name's Alyssa. Don't wanna enter someone's house without atleast telling of my name." You hold out your hand to the goat woman. She gives you another warm smile and takes it into her big hands. "Wonderful to meet you Miss Alyssa. My name is Toriel Dreemurr." She steps aside and lets me in. I throw a smile at her as I step inside her house.

 

All it ever takes is a step.

A step to the job you want.

A step to new friends you never think to have.

A step closer to the person that makes your heart pound.

A step towards a mistake.

That simple step you took. What would you have done if you knew what that small step would have taken you to?


	2. Knock Knock, Guess Who Came To Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit longer. I'm getting there! Enjoy!

_"Are...Are you sniffing me?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Can you not?"_

_"You smell like happiness"_

There you sat, in the kitchen of some goat monster's house, blowing bubbles in the tea because it's too hot to drink at the moment. Watching the monster name Toriel does some finishing touches on the house for some party, you pull out your phone and text Muffet.

You: **Hey, wanted to let you know the goods have been delivered. Just now chilling in their kitchen with some tea.**

LittleMissMuffet: _You better be on your best behavior. They are some of my BEST customers._

You: **Nope. About to take my shirt off and swing it over my head.**

LittleMissMuffet: _OH MY SPIDER GRACE! If you do such a thing, I WILL web you and no cupcake for you! >(_

You: **Web me? Sounds kinky. Anyways, calm down spidy. I'll behave like a good human.**

LittleMissMuffet: _You better!_

You let out a chuckle from the conversation before turning your attention back to the kitchen. "So not to be so noisy, but what ya celebrating?" You place your phone by your cup on the table before pulling the cup to your lips. Please to find the temperature went down a little.

"Oh no, it's fine. It's for my daughter. She's turning 16 years old today." Toriel answers you as she walks over to the oven. She opens the over and grabs the tray...With her bare hands.  You jump up from your seat, expecting her to pull her hand away from burning it. Not such a thing happens. Instead, she places it on the stove like it was nothing.

"Doesn't that hurt? Aren't you burnt from grabbing that?" You question. Staring at her hands from any burnt marks. Toriel glances at you a bit surprise from the question before easing into a gentle smile. "Ah no. Sorry to cause you to worry. I can't be burnt by such thing since my magic is manly fire." Toriel walks over and shows her hands to you. Looking them over, you find no burns on them.

"So like...You can't get burnt at all from fires and such?" You go back to drinking your tea, not that the worry of her burning herself out of your mind. " Now I wouldn't say I can't get burnt. Just low temperatures like this can't really hurt me."

"Must be pretty useful when cooking. I get burnt a lot from cooking"

"Ah yes, you humans do have such, fragile skin."

"Yeah we do...So what's the pie? It smells of awesomeness." You glance over at the freshly baked pie. Toriel chuckles into her hand. "Butterscotch pie. Frisk favorite."

"Frisk?...Oh! Your daughter right?"

"Yes, she prefers my pies to cakes on her birthdays. After she blows the candles out I can give you a slice." You raise a brow at that. "Wait what, you want me to stay for the party?...Not trying to be rude or anything...But I'm a stranger. Wouldn't it be weird to have a stranger at some kid's birthday?"  It's not like you wouldn't mind staying and getting a slice of that pie, but you didn't wanna be a party crasher. Especially for someone's 16th birthday.

"That's right. Humans are more selective with certain events like this. Monsters are a bit more open and welcoming to invite anyone. Stranger or not, to things like a birthday. More Monsters meant more to share a memory with and more willing to celebrate." Toriel explains to you. It never stops to surprise you how more welcoming monsters were compared to humans. Hell even you wouldn't have done that. The world taught you to fear things and while you try to keep open about things. You still had some fears of things new.

Just as you finish your tea, Toriel walks over and picks it up from you. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable about that offer. Just, Muffet trusting you to make a delivery without pay makes me believe you aren't a bad person. Plus you know that human saying. The more the merrier." You rub your neck, trying to figure what to say. It's not like you didn't mind it. The pie did sound nice to try. If that tea didn't indicate anything, a.k.a. it was really good fudging tea, the pie might be to die for. But your still a stranger...Even though that doesn't seem to matter.

"Why...not ask the birthday girl? I-I mean, it's her party right? She should be the one that gets a say. Right?" You fiddle with your shirt. Now you think about it. You feel a bit under dress for a birthday party. Only wearing a purple t-shirt that says "I can't adult today" and some short jeans with flip flops. Yup, not the best dress up 16th birthday outfit. More like the 'you were gonna sleep in Muffet's shop all day' outfit. Before Toriel could say anything, the sound of footsteps came into the kitchen. Ah the classic, appearing just as someone is talking about you. Or that's what you guess. A girl with shoulder length brown hair came into the kitchen, sniffing the air. "I'm smelling pie." Toriel smiles at her and places her hands on her hip. "Yes, pie is done. You know the rules though. No pie until after dinner with everyone." The girl slumps at that before glancing around in the kitchen, looking at all the decorations in the house before her eyes were trained on you. You just have a silent stare at the girl before giving a awkward wave. "Sup...?" She stares at you some more before looking back at Toriel and points at me. "Who dis?"  You slump in your seat. like really. She couldn't just ask you?

"That, Frisk, is Alyssa. She's a good friend of Muffet and came to deliver the cupcakes. Also, you know it's rude to point. Put your hand down." That being said, the girl, Frisk, puts her hand down and looks at you again. "Uh yeah, heard it's your 16th birthday. Happy Birthday." You glance her over. Wearing a navy blue summer dress with purple strips patterns on it and flip flops. She doesn't seem to look like a spoiled kid.

"You here for the party?" Frisk spoke at you, snapping you out of her mind. "Party...? Oh, OH, yeah yeah. So uh, your mom asked me to stay for the party. Thought best to ask you. Cause ya know. It be your day and stuff." You give a shrug, trying to look calm about it, but you on the inside was wondering how do you socialize with people again?

Frisk look to be thinking about it for a bit before walking over to you and staring at your face. You lean back a little at the sudden closeness. "Uuhh...?" Frisk suddenly smile before backing up from your face. "You have my blessing to stay for the party." You raise a brow at her, opening your mouth to reply, but she speaks before you could say anything. "I like your hair. I wanna do that someday." That was random, she likes your hair? Oh, she means what you did to your hair. Having dark brown hair was slowly feeling boring to you. So you bleached the ends of it and got it dyed purple. Nothing really crazy, but it didn't feel so boring. "You wanna color your hair?" You ask the teen. Frisk smiles and nods her head at you.

"Oh no. You have such pretty hair Frisk. You don't need to do any of that coloring, humans seem to do." Toriel spoke, obviously not okay with the idea. You gave a small chuckle and wink at Frisk as she had a disappointed look on her face. "Don't worry, my mom said the same thing about me doing the same thing. She also threaten to kick my butt if I got a tattoo." Now that perked the teen's interest. "You have a tattoo?" You nod before turning your wrist up to show a purple outline in swirls and a keyhole in the middle. with a blue out glow. Frisk gave it a excited look over. "But what about your mom?" You laugh at the memory. "Oh she wasn't happy, but I was 19 at the time. It was in my right that I could get it or not if I wanted to. But I gave it a thought for 2 years of what I wanted."

"You're not getting a tattoo either missy." Came Toriel's motherly voice. Frisk smile turn into a frown and she slumps. "Oh come on mom!" You laugh at the scene. Kinda reminds you of your mom and yourself. Before they could argue anymore, a loud knock was heard at the front door. "Oh shoot, guest are here. Frisk to let them in, I'm going to go upstairs and change. Miss Alyssa, if you are staying, please do make yourself at home." With that Toriel and Frisk leave the kitchen. You decide to stand up and follow Frisk, see who you will be dealing with...Did that sound rude...That sound a bit rude. To see who you will have the pleasure of interacting with. Yeah, that sounds better.

As you walk out of the kitchen, you jump from a loud shout. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Walking into the living room, you are greeted with a tall...fish lady. Wait is that mean to say? Next to her, you see a short...dinosaur. Yellow in skin color, wearing a black summer dress with little red roses on it and black round glasses. She had a black bow on her head as well...She kind fits the look of adorkable. The fish woman...gosh that still sounds mean, had long red hair that was tied up. Blue scale skin and something you couldn't help staring at, her fin ears. Gosh, that adorable. Sporting in a white tank top, a black leather jacket, like that a biker wore. Long skinny jeans and black combat boots. Not gonna lie, those are some pretty sweet combat boots.

"Hey, who's the new punk human?" You snap out of your thoughts again to find all three of them looking at you. You dumbly point to yourself. "Me?" The fish woman rolls her eyes and nods. "Well yeah, not any other humans here, other than Frisk, but I know her." You wanted to face palm for asking something that dumb. Of course they're talking about you. "Name's Alyssa. Uh...Muffet sent me over to deliver cupcakes. I was told I could stay for pie." You walk over and hold your hand out. The fish woman looks you over before giving you a sharp toothy smile and  grabs your hand in a strong grip and shakes it. It didn't hurt, but you could feel from the sake that she was strong. "Sup, what was it...?"

"A-Alyssa. That's h-her name..." The yellow dinosaur spoke in a softer tone. So different from the loud and strong voice of the taller woman. "Oh yeah. Alyssa! Anyways, the names Undyne. The lovely woman beside me, that's Alphy. The great girlfriend of mine!" Undyne smiles big and gives a one arm hug of the shorter woman. The woman, Alphy, gives a shy smile as a small blush spreads on her face. Frisk grabs Undyne's hand and starts to drag her. "Come on! Let's go to the back already. You said you were gonna she me some cool moves for my birthday!" Undyne stares at the girl, before suddenly remembering such a thing. "Oh yeah! Come on punk! You're really gonna like this!" Undyne picks up Frisk and throws her over her shoulder before running to the back of the house. Leaving you with the nervous Alphy. "I-I hope you...e-enjoy yourself t-today." Alphy gives you a shy smile before following after her girlfriend. You were left at the door, trying to catch up with your thoughts and smiles. Some interesting people already. Kinda reminds you of your friends. You are for sure to tell them about this later tonight. But another thought hits your mind as you continue to stand there.

....Where's the bathroom...You needed to pee now....   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, grammer anywhere of the fail. Totally yell at me for that.
> 
> More characters of the later!


	3. You're Name Is Now A Pun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey people. I did that thing where I wrote a chapter out! This one I tried to make it long. So enjoy ya.

_"You're gross"_

_"Says the face of a gross person!"_

* * *

* * *

Sometimes in life, you meet people in interesting ways. Over spilled coffee, 2 people after the same donut, or running into one another.

I get to meet giant goat man holding a talking flower, while coming out of the bathroom. Are goat monsters just tall? I mean, like tall?! Is calling them goat monsters rude? Also, is this weird stare off rude as well?

Seems the goat man was first speak. "Well howdy human! My name is Asgore Dreemurr and this lovely golden flower is Flowey." The goat man name Asgore lifts the flower pot up more to show a grumpy looking flower. I think while it was looking me over, it mumble about hoping I washed my hands...Maybe something not so nice to me as well, but I'll just ignore that.

"H-hey there, uh, Asgore. Hi...Flowey. So the names Alyssa. Nice to meet you...?" They seem to be taking this whole, finding a stranger in your bathroom thing okay. Don't know if I would have been this calm about it, but I guess having magic to kick people in the ass would help me be a bit more calm. Asgore smiles and holds out his hand. I reach out and talk a hold of his and give it a shake. For such big hands, they have such a gentle grip to them. Goat people are soft by the way...

"I assume you are here for Frisk's birthday party?" Asgore soon starts to walk down the hallway towards the stairs that leads down to the living room. I follow after him and nod. "Yeah that it seems like. The woman, Toriel, she and Frisk invited me to join." I explain as we walk down the stairs, or how it started off like before another loud voice came through the front door and I end up stumbling down a few steps before Asgore catches me by the arm. The damn flower laughs at my stumble but wasn't too pleased with being saved from falling all the way down the stairs.

"TORIEL! FRISK! ASGORE! WE, AS IN, MY BROTHER AND I, ARE HERE WITH GIFTS AND FOOD! PLEASE LET US IN!"

"Is it...A thing to announce your arrival in a loud voice?" I hurry to straighten myself as Asgore lets out a chuckle. I think my face must have been red from being embarrassed from my stumble because the goat man soon tries to cover his chuckle as a cough. "Oh no, we just have some energetic friends. Sorry for the scare Alyssa." Goat man gives me a smile again. Crap! He remembers my name and I already forgot him! I'm so sorry goat man! Oh gosh I'm so racist! Wait is this consider racist?! Oh my gosh! Before I could beat myself even more with my thoughts, the goat man, I really need to remember his name, hands me Flowey. "Would you be so kind as to take Flowey to the back with the rest of the party as I great our guest?" Before I could answer him, he hands me the flower pot and gives me a small thank you. I just stand there, holding this flower pot. "Go hand me off to Frisk already. I'm already tired of seeing your dumb face." Flowey grumbles at me, causing to shake out of my thoughts and look to see a grumpy Flowey, staring at me like I was the dumbest thing he's seen today. Can you sass back a flower? Could I get in trouble for sassing back at this flower? What is/isn't okay to do here? How does one party with strangers?! The best I could do with ignore the flower and head towards the backyard, keeping the pot at a small distance from me. I really need to ask Muffet these questions after all this.

"What the hell you even doing here? I doubt anyone invited you here." Flowey sass ask me. CAN I NOT THROW THIS SASS ASS PLANT TO THE WALL!!!??? I think my eye twitched. "I delivered cupcakes and was invited to this." Simple and quick. That's how I should keep it. "So you're just some dumb cupcake human. Nothing impressive there. They most likely took pity on your sad existence and let you join. How sad." Flowey gave me a snarky grin. Like he was hot shit and I was just...not hot shit. Uuuughgghhhh WHEN DID THE WALK TO OUTSIDE BECOME THIS LONG!? My face must be giving off my thoughts, because Flowey was enjoying my distress emotions forming on my face. Before Flowey could make another comment or question, Frisk came over to take Flowey from me. "Ah, there he is. I assume Dad was bringing him out." Frisk smiles at the yellow from hell flower while he just grumbles again. Before I could answer or even a sound leave my mouth, a flash of white and red pass me.

"HELLO FRISK! IT IS I! THE GREAT PAPYRUS! HERE TO CELEBRATE YOUR SPECIAL BIRTHDAY WITH MY AMAZING PRESENCE!" Suddenly in front of me was a tall...tall...shit is that a skeleton? IS THAT A SKELETON? I shake my head to clear the shock before anyone notice, but here I was, standing in front of a tall skeleton, wearing...some kind of white, round, body armor kinda thing with a red scarf around his neck. Blue...underwear? It's like some wear superhero costume. They were hugging Frisk in a bone hug...Is that a pun?

"Will you stop this hug of yours! You're going to crush me you buffoon!" Ah the lovely high pitch voice of that damn flower. The tall skeleton named Papyrus, I shouldn't forget that since he was yelling it, pulls Frisk away from him and looks at Flowey with a less then happy, yet happy expression on his face. "AH...Yes....Hello Flowey." Oh hey, his voice cannot be of yell  level..ish. Nothing like watching people interact. Maybe I should not just stand here like a weirdo.

"my bro's presence does make a lot of people freeze from how cool he is."  I jump from the sudden voice behind me. Also, I like to point out, I don't do pretty shock or scared expressions. They're ugly. So this voice just got an ugly scare face from me as I turn around to see, death had a brother and it wears blue....OH MY GOLLY GOSH DIDDLE! I'm not this mean I swear! I must of looked like I was panicking because the other, shorter skeleton seem to be a bit worried. "woah, uh heh...didn't mean to scare you out of your skin." The shorter skeleton with a side grin and winks at me and my brain stopped working right because I spoke before thinking. "I shed skin every 5 seconds. You just help me shed a bit faster..." I realize what I just said right after the words left my mouth. Now we both had horrified. Yup, this is where you leave and leaving I am! I turn stiffly away from the skeleton and start to walk somewhere else when the sound of muffle chuckles reaches my ears. I slowly glance over my shoulder and find the shorter skeleton, chuckling into his boney hand.  I can't tell if this is a good sign or bad, but while he's enjoying my failure at talking, I glance over him. Nothing crazy like the Papyrus, he was just in a white t-shirt, black sport pants with them white lines to it, blue converse and a blue hoodie that's unzipped. After giving him a glance over, he finishes his little moment and walks over at me holding his hand out at me. "names sans, sans skeleton." I fully turn my body in his direction and go to shake his hand. Just as I was going to say my name, the sound of a large fart was heard when my hand met his. Everyone at the party stop to stare at us as the redness of my cheeks start to show.   


"heh, woa-"  


"Did you just fart from how amazing it was to meet me?" I spoke in a monotone voice. Face in the shade of red, but straight. Sans, easy enough to remember, looks shock from the response, before the small white dots in his eye socket disappear and a blue glow appears on his face.

"Oh my gosh! Did San's joke back fire on him finally?! Oh Crap That Rocks!" A crowd of laughter suddenly happens as Undyne appears in front of me with her hand up for a high five. I let out a unsure laughter and give her a weak high five. Sans finally shakes from shock and lets out a airy laugh and winks at me. "heh, never had someone beat me to the punch on the whoopee cushion before. nice goin' kid. so what is the name of the human that prank me with my own prank?" Sans ask me, putting both of his hands into his hoodie's pockets. "It's Alyssa. You just...carry that around?" I ask him, feeling a bit more comfy now that the attention was all on us.

"what can i say, it _whoopee_ sad if i didn't greet new people in such a fun way." Sans shrugs his shoulder...bone? At me and I nod before it hit me. "Wait...was that a pun?" I question him. San's grin got bigger at the question. "eh, nothing to amazing, but _Alyssa_ caught on faster than other people have. "

"SANS! YOU BETTER NOT BE TELLING HORRIBLE PUNS TO THIS NEW HUMAN!" Papyrus comes marching over with Frisk by his side. "nah bro, just making small talk with them." Sans calmly replies. Frisk walks over to Sans while he gives a one hand hug back. "happy birthday kiddo. "

"HUMAN!" I jump from the sudden voice by my side and look over at Papyrus. Will both of these skeletons keep scaring me today?! "AH! Ah" Papyrus clears his...throat wait what? "Humans Don't Seem To Like When I Speak In My Great Voice! It's Too Much Greatness For Them. Hello Human! I Am The GREAT PAPYRUS! And Who Might Be You?!" Even if he turned his voice down, it was still a bit high. "Hey there Papyrus. I'm Alyssa. I just brought cupcakes from Muffets." I hold out my hand, which he grabs it with both of his hands and shakes them with a lot of energy. "Hello Human Alyssa! Thank You For Delivering And For Celebrating Frisk's Day Of Birth! Please Enjoy Yourself! SANS! NO PUNS! TODAY IS A DAY TO CELEBRATE THE DAY OF BIRTH! NO ONE SHOULD SUFFER FROM YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!"  You and Frisk stand to the side and watch the two brothers talk.   
  
"Is it always like this?" You question Frisk as she giggles. "Yeah, they do this kinda comedy act a lot. You get use to it after a while."

"No you don't! You get tired of how retarded they are and hope one gets hit by a bus!" Flowey snarls at the skeletons.

"Hush you! You promise to be on your best behavior today." Frisk mumbles at Flowey.

"You are such fun at parties. Anyone every tell you that?" I remark at him. Flowey gives me a sudden creepy face, but was quickly change with Frisk pulling on his petal. "Oh stop it you. Throw sass and you're going to get some back." Frisk places Flowey on a bench table and places her hands on her hip. I chuckle into my hand at the scene. It's something you don't see. A grumpy flower being lecture by a 16 years old girl. 

Time seem to sped up as more people start to show. Some you were able to guess what they are, others were harder to guess what they were. There are dog people, I guess they were in some kind of group from the underground with Undyne as their leader.  There is a monster name MK, about Frisk's age. He is a yellow lizard with no arms. I couldn't help but think he was adorable with how he looks and how he tries to act all hip and cool. It wasn't all monsters that came, humans as well. Children around Frisk's age as well were there. Is it bad to say I felt more fit in when the human children came?   I wasn't anti-social. I start chatting it up with Toriel and Asgore after leaving Frisk to deal with Flowey. They are a lovely couple and I am amaze by garden Asgore has manage. The background was pretty big with all kinds of flowers and plants that line in front of the white fence that outline their yard. My mom is pretty big into gardens, I'm sure she would have love this if she came with me. She's a huge green thumb, while I didn't gain any of that.

"Your mother likes to garden you say?" Asgore ask me as we are chatting in the back. He was showing what flowers he has growing back here. "Yeah, she has always had a passion for gardening since I could remember. Though she loves growing food more than flowers, but anything that is a plant, she enjoys it. I remember once on Mother's Day, I asked her what she wanted and all she wanted was roses to grow in her garden. So I found some pinkish purple roses." I was biting into a snail pie as I talk. Let me tell you how cautious I was about eating this after I heard the name, but Frisk was determine for me to try it. It's not bad, but it's a hard flavor to really point out. Like if anyone was to ask me to describe it, I wouldn't be able to. This is something you just have to eat to get it.

Asgore sips from his tea and smiles at me. "It's always nice to hear of other people that enjoy gardening as much as I do." Suddenly Asgore seems to have an idea and walks over to some yellow flowers and knees down by them. I walk over to see what he is doing.  I see him uprooting some of the yellow flowers into a pot. Once he was done, Asgore stands up and hands me the pot of flowers. "What's this for?" I question as I slowly take the flowers from him. "A gift for your mother. They're called "Golden Flowers". Something that only grew in the Underground. They have a lovely shine and smell to them. I'm sure your mother will enjoy this. Consider it a gift between two garden lovers." Asgore gives that gentle smile as I look down at the flowers. Looking at them closely, it looks like small specks of gold are sprinkled all over the petals, giving it a lovely and soft sparkle. I give it a sniff and was please by gentle smell. The best I can explain it, it has a lovely, summer smell. " Wow, really? This is, really nice of you. My mom will really love these. Thank you so much! I-I mean, this is okay? Like you're really fine with just giving me, some stranger, flowers from your home?" Asgore gives me a heartful laugh and picks up the tea cup he sat down earlier. "When we came to the surface, our world open. Granted that things were...hard to deal with. Like dealing with how you humans were to our arrival and such, but we gain so much still. So it's nice to give back once in a while from what we are given. Plus..." Asgore turns to me and gives that gosh darn gentle smile at me. "I believe your mother will take great care growing these flowers with the passion I have when I grow them. Since she was able to grow a lovely lady like yourself."  I can feel my face gain a small blush. A rush of a gentle warmth spreads in my body. No, this wasn't spoken in a flirty tone. No, the way he spoke those words to me, was almost fatherly. Like a proud father that believes in what he said. I feel speechless and look down at the flowers. Mostly to hide my face, but a smile spread on my face. I hold onto the flowers with a bit more grip to them. There is just something about a stranger to tell you that in such a kind way that makes you really want to believe it.

"Thank you....U-uh for, you know, the flowers and stuff." I shoot back with a smile. "But is it okay to leave the pot of flowers here for now until I leave. Didn't want to carry it around and knowing my luck, dropping it." I ask, expressing my concern. I just know if I carry it around while the party was still going, I will drop it. Asgore laughs at my concern but agrees, understanding my concerns.

"Do you garden?" Asgore questions me and I shake my head no. "I am horrible at it. I would love a house planet, but I seem to just not be able to grow on or care for it right. It's a skill I was just never able to gain from my mom. It's a shame really." I joke a bit.

We talk some more after that before other guest there wanted his attention. I walk over to sit on one of the benches there and grab myself a piece of that butterscotch pie after finishing my snail pie. I watch people cheering on Papyrus and Undyne in some sort of wrestling match. For someone made out of bones, Papyrus was putting up a pretty fight.

"since you're still here, i'm assuming you're enjoying yourself?" I choke on a bite of pie from being startle and look to my right to see Sans taking a seat next to me, watching his brother. I cough a little and let out a sigh. How many times am I gonna get startled by these brothers? "Yeah, I mean for just being a random guest here, people seem to be fine with me being here. There are some interesting characters here. Very lively people here but not like in those annoying lively people, but like those pleasant ones  that you wouldn't call the cops on because it's fun and not annoying." Sans just raises a bone brow at you before nodding at you. Should you be weirded out how they can make such emotions on their face? Or has "The Nightmare Before Christmas" just help kill down the shock from it?....Now I just wanna see them dress up as Jack. Is that racist?! Enough of that, think of what to talk about you dumbass!

"So...you like the older brother or the younger?" I ask the first thing that came to me. Sans laughs at my weird questions. "interesting way to start a conversation. older by 5 years." Sans answers before pulling out a bottle of ketchup from his pocket...and starts to drink it. If I wasn't me, maybe I be weirded out by this, but I am me and this girl is weird with food as well. "How old are you?" 

"don't you know it's rude to ask a skeleton for their age?" Sans jokes at me, adding a fake tone of being offended by the question. I let a small smirk hit my face. "26. papyrus is 21. since you so rudely asked for my age, i should have the right to ask what's yours kiddo." Sans spoke in a tone mixed between snooty and insulted. I couldn't help be laugh at the tone before answering him. "I'm 23 years of age if you must know." I voice back in a equally snooty/insulted voice. I decide to throw in a small joke at him. "Should have known you would have a funny bone." I let a laugh leave from my mouth and Sans seems to be enjoying the reaction. " _tibia_ honest, i would be _fibula_ -ing if i told you making jokes comes easy to me. it's really a ton of work, a _skele_ -ton of work." Sans throws a wink at you before you throw you head down on the table. "Oh god whhhhhhyyy?! I already suffer pun attacks from my friends." I groan mix with a chuckle.  Sans was eating up my reactions. Then again, anyone that makes puns, loves the reactions that come from it. Sans smile grew wide at me. " _alyssa_ reactions are better than how some people take them." I shot my head up as a respond hits my head. "Hey! I'm very... _sans_ -itive to people using my name in jokes like that." I was stuck between being horrified and proud of myself for that pun. Sans froze in his seat. Oh crap...Did I break him?! Eeeehhhhh!

"did you just....?"

 San's body starts to shake before he throws his head back and lets out a laugh. I just watch his mouth. How can he laugh without opening. How does he talk without opening his mouth? I must have been staring long because Sans soon waves a hand in front of me. "seein' something interesting there kiddo?" I shook my head to snap out of my thought and narrow my eyes at him. "Really? Kiddo? I'm, like, 3 years younger than you. Hell! I'm taller than you! You reach up to my shoulders! You're the kiddo." I whine and stick my tongue out at him. Why did I do that? Way to go making yourself seem like a mature person. Sans seems to be thinking the same, cause he gives me a snort and rolls his eyes. "yeah, sure thing there kid."

"Oh whatever!...Random question...How do you talk without moving your mouth?" Sans stop mid sip from his ketchup, which I also don't know how he's even doing that. How do skeletons work?

"lazy answer, magic. but i'm feeling nice enough to explain a bit more. take it as a reward for the pun." Sans sends another wink my way and takes another sip. "i can open my mouth, if you are wondering. i just don't need to, since my voice really does come from my magic. i do have to move my mouth enough to make words, but not enough to open my mouth for it." Ah magic. The great answer to many things when it comes to monsters. "Your theme seems to be, being lazy. It's funny considering how active your brother is."

"yeah, my bro's pretty great for it. he's good at keeping me from being too lazy. i like being lazy, but it's nice to have someone keep you from being always lazy." Sans glances off at Papyrus and gives off a caring smile as Papyrus and a couple other monsters with Frisk, dancing in the small dance area that was made for the party. I smile at the bond the brothers seem to have. Being an only child, I never really got to experience what having a sibling was like. Usually it doesn't bother me, but in this moment, it kinda makes me wonder what my relationship would have been if  I had a sibling.

Soon the sun was fading down and the stars start to cover the sky. Most of the party guest started to head out. As much as it was fun talking to everyone, I knew I need to head out as well. This was a pretty fun party to be included to. It was fun talking to all the monsters here, other then some, unfriendly words from Flowey. I go and grab the pot of flower Asgore gave me for my mother and starts to head out, following some of the other guest that were leaving. I see Frisk hugging some of their friends that are heading out and thanking them for coming. I walk over to her and gives her a smile when she turns her attention at my approaching form. "Hey Frisk. I should be heading out now. Thanks so much for letting me stay for the party and everything. I hope you had a wonderful 16th birthday."

"Oh wait, before you go, there is something for you. Dad had it ready for you, hold on!" Frisk runs off somewhere in the house, leaving me a bit confuse at the door. It didn't last too long with Frisk running back with another pot in her hand. This time, a small, glowing blue flower was in it. "Here! This one's for you." I was shock by this. I'm getting another plant? Did he not hear me talk about how crappy I am with plants?! "I don't know if I should take it...It's really cool looking, loving the glow it has, but I can't grow plants..." Frisk shakes her head and holds it out to me still. "These are Echo Flowers that grow in the underground. They don't need any sunlight really, they just need, what dad said, one cup of water. They grow around areas with lots of water." I take the pot from her hands. "Why is it called Echo Flower?" Frisk smiles big and taps the flower. "Why is it called Echo Flower?" It repeats what I just said and that got me to jump  little from the surprise. "They echo the last thing they hear. To get them to "speak" just tap on the flower. " Huh, pretty interesting plants the underground had. I give a smile at Frisk and give her a awkward hug while holding the pots in my hand. "You tell your dad he kicks butt for this and tell your mom that her pies were to die for. I must take my leave though." Frisk hugs back  before holding the front door open.

Walking out of the house, I never realize I was gaining more than 2 flower plants from that party,

I was gaining a new journey in my life that will take me on a rollar coaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So small rant here, I found a common theme in these kinda stories where monster are on the surface. They make the situation with humans very black and white and at one point, the character is ashamed of their own kind. I'm hoping to make situations between monsters and humans a mix of gray. Let's see how I do on that in later chapters.
> 
> Also, who would you like to see Alyssa become better friends with? Excluding Sans, Papyrus, and Muffet. It can be anyone in the game. Even the background characters.
> 
> Another things. Toriel and Asgore, my OTP. I know it's not a popular one, but I can't help but adore them together and later in the story you will see how they came back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being short. I wanna get the start out of the way to really get it going. I promise for longer chapters later!
> 
> Grammer problems? You bet there might be some in there. I try to catch them all, but I can't catch them all. I'm sorry if that annoys you.
> 
> Also slow start to meeting people, I wanna keep it at a nice pace without a feeling of rush to meet people.
> 
> Also puns. Throw me some puns to use! More puns the better!


End file.
